Totem Mimikyu/SM
Overview Totem Mimikyu is the Totem Pokemon of the Thrifty Megamart (Abandoned Site) on Ula'ula Island. It is the sixth Totem Pokemon you will fight in the main story. The Totem Mimikyu enters battle with a +1 boost to all of its stats thanks to its Totem Aura. It is at level 33, holds a Lum Berry, and knows Play Rough, Shadow Claw, Astonish, and Mimic. Furthermore, it can summon two different ally Pokemon, one of which is a level 27 Haunter which knows Hypnosis, Sucker Punch, Night Shade, and Lick, and the other being a level 27 Gengar, which knows Night Shade, Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, and Shadow Punch. Upon defeating the Totem Mimikyu, Trial Captain Acerola will reward you with a Ghostium Z and 10 Dusk Balls. Tips for beating Totem Mimikyu and its allies * The aura is a pain: Totem Mimikyu, at +1 Attack and Speed, will hit like a truck cloaked in a Pikachu-designed sheet, and +1 Defense and Special Defense means that it can take a few hits. It will be in your best interests to either burn or paralyze it immediately. However, note that Mimikyu is holding a Lum Berry, making your first status attempt end in failure. If you can go for the second one, however, do it - it will make the totem so much more survivable. * Disguise can be a pain: The first hit scored on the Totem Mimikyu will always do zero damage thanks to Disguise, one of the best abilities in the game. Disguise is also an effective trick for this reason, because if you decide to go all out immediately and launch a Z-Move against Mimikyu, it will do absolutely nothing. Break the Disguise with an attack first, then go for your Z-Move. * The allies are a pain: Both Haunter and Gengar know Hypnosis, which could seriously hurt your attempts for a win. While neither of them know Nightmare or Dream Eater, which would hurt, it is recommended that you deal with either ally when possible. Also, note that Haunter, because of Disguise blocking damage, will always be the first one summoned. Plan accordingly. * The coverage is a pain: Fairy and Ghost is a godly type, having only two weaknesses: Steel-types and other Ghost-types. Mimikyu will slaughter Ghost-types with a Shadow Claw, meaning that the only perfectly reliable source of resistance against Mimikyu is a Steel-type such as Magneton. * You're in pain: The sheer Speed of Mimikyu and its allies very nearly assure that they will strike first, and believe me, they strike hard if they aren't crippled. It's very difficult to be fully resistant to their attacks, and it is wise to bring numerous Potions and X-items to the fight. Elsewise, you'll be sent home packing. Good Pokémon to Use * Steel-types/Magneton - Steel-types will be your best friends in this fight. Magneton is the premier example of them, as by slapping an Eviolite on it and giving it Thunder Wave and Flash Cannon, you should be able to cripple the enemies enough to make the fight as simple as possible. * Fire-types/Incineroar - Fire-types, at the very least, resist Mimikyu's Play Rough, which hurts a lot. Incineroar is my favorite example of this because it resists all Ghost-type attacks, and has access to Darkest Lariat, which ignores the Defense-boost by the Totem's Aura. Not to mention that you can use your Malicious Moonsault as a powerful nuke once the Disguise is broken. * Normal-types- Believe it or not, Normal-types have their use in this fight. Although you will need to rely on moves other than STAB to take out the enemies, the Ghost-type attacks used against you will have no effect, meaning you only have to worry about Hypnosis, Play Rough, Sucker Punch, and - possibly - Mimic. * Mudsdale - In addition to Stamina beefing up your defense, if you level up to 34, you will also have access to Heavy Slam, a base 120 power Steel-type attack which strikes the Totem's weaker defensive stat. Use it, abuse it, and remember that Gengar no longer has Levitate so that you can use High Horsepower to take it out. Category:Alola Category:Totem Pokemon Category:Boss Fights